Cassis
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: En medio del caos que atraviesa el mundo donde la muerte y el dolor pueden llegar en el momento inesperado, aun más para los miembros de la legión de Reconocimiento donde la muerte es una opción casi inevitable, dos de ellos deciden dar paso al amor /Estaremos juntos, el futuro no está predestinado. Seguimos juntos, al futuro en el cual tú estás…/ Espero pasen a leerlo, :*
1. Actitud inesperada

El joven Eren se encontraba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, lo ocurrido minutos atrás lo había dejado sin palabra aun en su juvenil rostro se notaba el gesto de asombro.

_-Ey... Eren... Eren... ¿Qué sucede?_ Preguntaba un poco preocupada su buena Mikasa al ver como no reaccionaba Eren.

_-Estamos llamándote hace unos segundos y tu estas como perdido, ¿alguien te dijo o hizo algo?_ Preguntaba con curiosidad Armin al ver que su amigo aun parecía confundido y esto se reflejaba en su actitud y semblante, ambos esperaban con expectativa la respuesta de este pero frunciendo el ceño solo se levantó de su asiento que era una vieja pileta de cemento del cual ya no había ni gota de agua, en medio de un patio con maleza.

_-Nada, solo estoy cansado iré a mi cuarto..._ Respondió Eren con molestia caminando se alejaba de ellos, ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus amigos que no entendían lo raro de esa actitud los dos viendo cómo se alejaba solo se resignaron y se dirigían a cumplir con las labores que tenían para ese día.

_-¿Que sucedió? ¿Por qué mi corazón no deja de latir con fuerza? _Se decía a sí mismo el joven Eren mientras caminaba a la habitación que se le había designado, como estaba en proceso de recuperación de su última transformación no le impusieron labores que cumplir solo de descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas pues no sabían en que momento lo necesitarían nuevamente, llegando a ella se recostó con fuerza a la cama, aún era de día, y se escuchaban las voces de sus compañeros por los alrededores, pero ignorando los ruidos del exterior se sumergió en sus pensamientos cerrando los ojos acariciaba sus labios con su dedo índice y un pequeño sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas.

**Flashback**

-_Usted debe odiarme... Por mi culpa perdió a su valioso escuadrón..._ Exclamaba con pena el joven Eren ante Levi que cruzado de brazos de pie junto a él no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo, habían pasado un par de días desde su retorno de la fallida misión donde Levi había perdido a su escuadrón estaban en uno de los patios donde no había nadie.

_-Eso era lo tan urgente que querías decirme, solo te diré que de todas formas era tal vez algo que debía suceder, así que deja de lamentarte te hace más patético de lo que ya eres mocoso..._ Hablaba con seriedad Levi que sentía como su subordinado sentado en esa vieja pileta lo miraba fijamente.

_- A veces lo que se planea no sale como deberíamos, así que si crees que voy a consolarte con palabras de ánimo, olvídalo, al final todos moriremos en manos de un titán, pero por lo menos nuestro último pensamiento será que hicimos algo útil en lugar de escondernos tras las murallas, sé que mi escuadrón tuvo ese pensamiento antes de morir..._ Decía el superior con seguridad en sus palabras calmando un poco la ansiedad del joven que agachando la mirada se sentía que la culpa era liberada aunque sea un poco, pues desde que llegaron a la base no se dignaba a dirigir su mirada a Levi por sentirse culpable de la reciente perdida.

_-Disculpe pero dijo que no me daría palabras de ánimo, pero aquello que ha dicho sonó como eso... _Un poco más animado acertó a decir Eren con una mirada tranquila, y sabiendo que se arriesgaba a ser castigado por su exceso de confianza ante ese comentario, pero Levi decidió ignorarlo dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado.

_-Si quieres creer que eso es así, es tu problema, solo quería aclararlo porque detesto ver el rostro lloroso de alguien que está bajo mi mando. Deberías buscar algo que hacer en lugar de estar aquí sin hacer algo de provecho. _Contestó con esa seriedad característica del sargento que no miraba a Eren en ningún momento.

_-Sí, señor..._ Exclamaba el joven poniéndose de pie ante esa orden dada por su superior haciendo una señal de respeto.

_-Señor... gracias..._ Dijo inmediatamente el joven pues esas palabras de su superior lo habían reconfortado de alguna manera eso lo hizo sonreír, al ver ese gesto Levi solo arqueó una ceja en señal de molestia.

_-Deja los agradecimientos y borra esa estúpida sonrisa. _Exclamó molesto el superior empujando al joven obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente.

-Señor, está bien no diré más... Decía nervioso Eren al ver cómo era tratado con agresividad por su superior que molesto no bajaba la mirada penetrante de su persona, el joven sintió como parecía que un golpe iba directo a su rostro por reflejo solo esperaba el dolor de ese golpe cerró los ojos con fuerza pero en lugar de eso lo que sintió fueron los labios de su superior sobre los suyos juntándolos en un inesperado beso, aunque él no entendía la razón de esa acción se sentía complacido dejándose llevar por ese beso, nunca creyó posible que su primer beso seria de parte de un hombre y mucho menos de un hombre que se mostraba tan distante y frío con él o con cualquier otro, se sentía tan cálido que no dudó en corresponder ansioso ese ósculo, al cabo de unos segundos aquello se acabó pues antes de que lo notara Eren se retorcía de dolor pues recibió un fuerte golpe en su abdomen por la persona que segundos atrás lo deleitaba con sus labios, con sorpresa y confusión el joven solo veía como Levi le daba la espalda.

_-No voy a justificar esta reciente acción, solo te digo que si dices algo sobre esto... Ten por seguro que aunque seas muy valioso para la humanidad no dudare en matarte..._ Hablaba el superior aun de espalda a Eren con su mano parecía limpiarse la boca caminando se alejaba del joven que no entendía aun lo que había pasado.

**Fin del Flashback**

_-Debo admitir que deseo que aquello se repita..._ Exclamaba Eren con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que se asomaba por la ventana y veía como Levi caminaba en los exteriores pareciendo regañar a uno de los soldados. Escondiéndose para no ser notado, Levi levantó la mirada a la ventana donde estaba Eren y aunque no lo veía sabía que estaba allí así que solo lanzó un bufido de molestia tal vez recordando lo ocurrido minutos atrás siguió con sus actividades.


	2. Contradicciones

Capitulo II

Pasaron varios días desde aquel inesperado encuentro entre Eren y su superior, el joven no apartaba de su mente ese dulce y a la vez confuso beso, día y noche se planteaba la situación y no encontraba lógica alguna, además Levi se mostraba ante él como si aquello no hubiera pasado, Eren ya estaba hasta dudando si eso fue una alucinación de su mente, pero cerrando los ojos aun podía percibir el dulce roce de labios de su superior sobre los suyos sentía aun ese fresco aliento que chocaba con el suyo, la calidez que sucumbió en su ser, entonces abriendo los ojos de inmediato algo que no había notado antes vino en un vago recuerdo a su mente, las manos del mayor rozando la suya de forma casi imperceptible, entonces no era producto de su imaginación aquello había ocurrido, con una sonrisa decidió enfrentar a su superior exigiendo una respuesta pues no podía seguir en esa ansiedad y confusión.

_-¿A dónde vas tan de prisa?_ Preguntaba con una sonrisa su amigo Armin encontrándose con él por el corredor junto a él estaba Mikasa que con seriedad miraba como estaba ansioso Eren.

_-Debo hablar con alguien..._ Respondió Eren sin dar mucha importancia al asunto pues en su mente tenía claro donde tenía ir, aunque sabía que su curiosidad tal vez le causaría algunos golpes o regaños pero prefería eso a seguir en la incertidumbre.

_-Últimamente Eren está muy distraído, ¿le pasará algo?, aunque siempre que le pregunto se molesta... C_omentaba algo extrañado Armin viendo como su amigo se alejaba de ellos.

_-No lo sé, también le he preguntado pero siempre evita responder. _Contestaba Mikasa viendo como a lo lejos la figura de Eren se perdía.

_-Tal vez está en una crisis, deberíamos ayudarle_. Hablaba Armin con un poco de preocupación.

_-No lo creo, debe ser algo más, por lo pronto dejemos de atormentarlo con preguntas cuando quiera hablar lo escucharemos…_ Dijo con tranquilidad Mikasa sabía que tarde o temprano Eren podría hablar con ellos sobre lo que le sucedía, además tal vez todo se debía a lo ocurrido en la ultimo misión quería pensar ella.

_-Sí, eso parece razonable..._ En medio de un suspiro de resignación exclamaba Armin retomando su camino se dirigían los dos a una de sus labores asignadas para ese día. Mientras tanto Eren llegaba al despacho asignado a Levi suponía que estaba allí dentro pues se veía una luz encendida, con recelo no se atrevía a golpear la puerta y la determinación que tenía minutos atrás estaba decayendo suspirando fuertemente se armó de valor y tocó la puerta escuchando la voz del que invadía su mente indicando que pasara.

_-Señor... ¿Puedo hablar con usted?_ Decía nervioso el joven juntando entrando con recelo dentro del despacho no se atrevía a mirar a su superior.

_-Ahora no puedo, estoy haciendo unos informes._ Respondió fríamente Levi mientras revisaba unos papeles que tenía entre sus manos, Eren quien apenas cerraba la puerta quedándose a solas con su superior que no lo tomaba en cuenta, se sintió mal ante esa indiferencia pero ya que había llegado hasta ahí quería una respuesta.

_-Señor es algo importante, necesito preguntar algo_. Dijo decidido el joven levantando su mirada posando sus ojos en la figura de su superior quien al escuchar esa firmeza decidió dejar los papeles a un lado acomodándose en su silla cruzaba los brazos y miraba fijamente al joven frente a él, quien nervioso no sabía qué mismo quería preguntar o como debía preguntar formándose un incómodo silencio entre ambos que el superior decidió romper.

_-Si es sobre lo del otro día, te dije claramente que no te daría justificación por eso así que si esa era tu pregunta, puedes regresar por donde viniste._ Hablaba de forma tajante y con aplomo Levi ante la mirada casi dolida del joven que no entendía el porqué de esa actitud tan fría de su superior.

_-Pero..._ Trataba de objetar el joven aunque no tenía claro que decir.

-Estoy ocupado, así que lárgate... Le hablo alzando la voz el superior a lo que el joven decepcionado solo le dio la espalda no quería humillarse más que viera su cara de decepción.

_-Me retiro mi señor, pero antes de irme debo decir que no he dejado de pensar en usted en estos días..._ Respondía el joven quien giraba la perilla de la puerta para salir aunque era un poco vergonzoso admitir sus sentimientos de esa forma después de haber sido tratado con tanta frialdad.

_-Menuda tontería... Vete de una vez mocoso fantasioso.._. Dijo el superior con una sonrisa burlona hiriendo más el orgullo del joven que de inmediato salió del despacho. Levi al ver como se cerraba la puerta quito su sonrisa burlona y pensativo dirigía su mirada al cielo que se veía a través de la ventana.

_-Entonces todo eso fue un acto sin sentido para él, solo se le antojó besarme y ya, tal vez como lo hubiera hecho con alguien más... _Murmuraba enojado Eren en el patio donde no había nadie y pateaba cuanta roca tenía a su pie.

_-Me siento tan estúpido, pero... aun así con su desaire no puedo evitar pensarlo y anhelarlo... _Seguía en su refunfuño el joven pero una tristeza le invadió de repente pues aquel sentimiento era muy fuerte y no creía que se desapareciera tan fácilmente no sabía el motivo pero su cuerpo se movía de prisa dirigiéndose al despacho de quien minutos atrás lo había de cierta manera humillado. Cuando tropezó con alguien ambos sujetaron sus manos y evitar caer pero de inmediato se soltaron.

_-Fíjate por donde vas, aunque sea bajo de estatura puedo ser notado_. Dijo una voz que parecía muy molesta Eren al notar que era Levi y la manera en que habían sujetado sus manos se sonrojo un poco, lo que pudo notar su superior que solo arqueó una ceja.

_-Disculpe señor... _Se justificaba nervioso el joven Eren tratando de evitar la mirada penetrante de su superior que no dejaba de mirarlo.

_-¿No me digas que regresabas a buscarme?_ Dijo sarcástico el mayor ante eso el joven no acertaba a precisar también el por qué había regresado.

_-Yo..._ Decía nervioso Eren buscando alguna excusa.

_-Parece que te he dejado fascinado, no es de sorprenderse..._ Respondía jactancioso Levi fijando su vista en los labios del joven.

_-No diga eso..._ Dijo nervioso Eren cuando notó la mirada fija de Levi en sus labios.

_-Caminemos juntos…_ Acertó a decir Levi aunque el tampoco entendía porque había pedido el caminar juntos pero ya lo había dicho comenzaron a caminar por los corredores para llegar al patio donde unos soldados trabajaban, ambos en silencio caminaban Eren sentía su corazón latir con fuerza no entendía la razón por la que ese hombre un poco más bajo que él le provocaba esas extrañas sensaciones, no podía dejar de admirar los rasgos hermosos de su acompañante.

-_He notado que no te has reunido con nosotros a comer en estos días, supongo que debe ser porque me evitabas._ Comenzó a hablar Levi caminando por el patio junto con Eren.

_-Solo no me sentía bien._ Respondió el joven tratando de disimular la emoción que sentía.

_-En la cena de hoy quiero verte reunido con todos, no quiero ser responsable de que te conviertas en un antisocial._ Hablaba seriamente Levi mirando a unos soldados a varios metros de ellos.

_-Si usted lo pide entonces iré… _Respondió algo emocionado Eren pues de alguna manera indirecta sentía que su superior se preocupaba por él y el hecho que haya notado su ausencia en esos días.

_-No te lo he pedido, solo te lo ordeno, mi deber es velar por mi escuadrón, en todos los aspectos, eso incluye su sociabilidad._ Aclaraba Levi mirando mal a su subordinado y notar un pequeño brillo de emoción en su mirada.

_-No te hagas ilusiones, no pienses que me interesas de otra manera solo porque te he besado, lo hice como pude haberlo hecho con cualquiera fue un acto de mero impulso no involucra sentimientos ni nada._ Refutó el superior al notar que esa mirada emocionada no se quitaba del joven eso le hizo molestar aún más por eso le dijo esas palabras con tanta severidad.

_-Si señor... Si no tiene nada más que decir me retiro, con permiso..._ Dijo Eren cambiando su semblante por uno entristecido nuevamente era humillado esas palabras eran aún más dolorosas que los golpes, dando la espalda a su superior deseaba llorar de coraje porque ese sentimiento lo estaba llevando a humillarse de tal manera, se menospreciaba así mismo. Levi con un suspiro dio media vuelta caminaba en sentido contrario del joven.

-_Limpiare el sótano, eso me hará olvidar tantas tonterías…_ Dijo Levi para sí mismo caminando a paso firme por el patio pero a la vez rozaba con lentitud la mano que minutos atrás habían tocado al joven que de alguna forma había declarado sus sentimientos.

_-Eren está muy callado hoy…_ Decía uno de sus compañeros en la mesa cuando ya había anochecido y estaban cenando todos juntos.

_-No tengo nada interesante que decir…_ Respondía malhumorado el joven a lo que todos se miraban entre sí por esa aclaración.

_-Bueno alguien está de mal humor_… Dijo otro con una sonrisa, Eren se sentía enojado y lo peor era que Levi no dejaba de verlo en toda la cena eso lo hacía molestarse aún más, su intención de cenar con ellos era que Levi notara que no le daba importancia a su presencia, pero maliciosamente el no dejaba de observarlo poniéndolo también nervioso.

_-Creo que iré a dormir, Buenas noches…_ Dijo Eren cansado de la presión que sentía en la cena levantándose se disponía a ir a su habitación, Armin y Mikasa notaron su extraña actitud pero como habían acordado no se meterían en los asuntos de Eren hasta que el mismo quisiera hablarlo, con un poco de preocupación veían a su amigo retirarse aun cuando no había terminado de comer.

_-¿Por qué dejo que me afecte tanto su mirada?_ Decía el joven quien no se había ido a su habitación sino que deambulaba por los exteriores mirando el oscuro cielo y las pocas estrellas que se contemplaban en él. Decidió arrimarse a una pared y sentándose sentía la brisa fría rozar su cuerpo de alguna manera le tranquilizaba pasó así varios minutos. Abriendo los ojos de repente sentia que alguien estaba de pie frente a él.

_-Señor ¿Qué hace aquí?_ Dijo sorprendido el joven al ver a Levi frente a él.

_-No es correcto andar por aquí a estas horas. _Respondió seriamente Levi.

_-Me retiro entonces… Buenas noches…_ Decía Eren con molestia había decidido no soportar más burlas y humillaciones de él, disponiéndose a levantarse pero una patada lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

_-No te he dicho que puedas irte…_ Dijo con molestia Levi ante la mirada extrañada de Eren.

_-¿Qué pretende? ¿Acaso quiere seguir burlándose_? Exclamaba molesto Eren cuando en un movimiento ágil y rápido de Levi este se colocaba sobre sus piernas sentándose en ellas.

_-No quiero eso, quiero esto… _Respondió Levi ante el rostro confundido del joven que sentía esos labios deliciosos sobre los suyos, quería negarse pero aquello era exquisito, ese contacto era tan contrario a las duras palabras de antes que solo lo confundían más. Sentía como ese beso se profundizaba más al pasar los segundos basto unos movimientos de labios para que sus lenguas se encontraran y comenzaran a jugar traviesamente entre ellas, las manos de Levi aprisionaban su nuca profundizando más ese beso y el joven se abrazaba a su superior con fuerza, para Eren era la primera vez que su boca sentía esa sensual intromisión que le provocaba un calor estremecer todo su ser pero podía acostumbrarse a ello. Ambos jadeaban levemente y el sonido de sus bocas era lo único que se escuchaba en el silencioso patio pasaron así varios segundos hasta que se les agotaba el aliento decidiendo separarse un hilillo de saliva los mantenía levemente unidos, Levi sacando un pañuelo decidió limpiar ese hilillo ante el rostro sonrojado y agitado del joven.

_-No estuvo mal…_ _Creo que deberías darte un baño de agua fría…_ Dijo seriamente Levi levantándose de las piernas de Eren quien miró su entrepierna y noto que estaba despierta, avergonzado se levantaba mientras veía que Levi parecía dirigirse al comedor. Con molestia lanzó un bufido y corriendo se dirigía a su habitación rogando no toparse con nadie.

_-¿Cuánto más jugara conmigo?_ Murmuraba el joven cuando unos minutos después se bañaba y así bajar su reciente erección aun a pesar de ello podía aun sentir claramente la sensación de ese apasionado beso.

-_Creo que no es buena idea pensar en eso ahora…_ Dijo avergonzado el joven dejando caer sobre su cuerpo otro balde de agua fría.

_-Mocoso idiota…_ Susurraba Levi mientras sentado en el comedor observaba a todos conversar animadamente, el tampoco podía apartar de su mente a ese joven que despertaba esos deseos y sentimientos, levantándose se dirigía a su habitación a descansar mientras su dedo rozaba sus labios recordando esa sensación agradable de minutos atrás.


	3. Trato concretado

Era medianoche y un joven no podía dormir el motivo de su insomnio tenia forma varonil de delgada y pequeña figura, de mirada profunda, ese gesto fruncido y seriedad que mostraba, recordaba ese apasionado beso aún sentía esa agradable sensación recorrer su ser, hasta tal punto excitante y sí que lo era ya que su juvenil cuerpo reacciono al leve roce del cuerpo de su capitán,

_-Creo que debería tranquilizarme, maldito cuerpo mío… _Decía avergonzado y sonrojado recordó la burla del mayor le hacía a su repentina erección.

_-¿Qué pretenderá? No logro entender… Pero seré yo quien la próxima vez lo besé y lo dejare sin palabras._ Hablaba el joven quien comenzó a sentir pesadez en sus parpados el sueño había llegado, antes de quedarse dormido su ultimo pensamiento era la sonrisa burlona de Levi.

_-Buenos días… Señor._ Saludaba tímidamente Eren junto a sus amigos en el momento en que Levi pasaba frente a ellos, quien no le daba importancia solo caminaba asintiendo la cabeza.

_-¿Por qué estas como nervioso?_ Comentaba divertido Armin codeando a Eren y ver su cara de incomodidad.

_-Nada… hoy debemos limpiar el comedor, empecemos de una vez…_ Contesto con molestia Eren aquello lo notó Mikasa, sabía que Eren estaba actuando extraño en los últimos días.

_-Sí, solo nos pasamos limpiando, es por el capitán que está obsesionado con la limpieza, ya está todo limpio y otra vez al día siguiente manda que revisemos_. Hablaba con el ceño fruncido el rubio mientras los tres caminaban hacia el comedor.

_-Si…_ solo decía Eren quien contenía su sonrisa al saber esa extraña manía de la persona que lo tenía ilusionado, así llegaron y comenzaron a limpiar, llegando la hora del almuerzo donde todos se reunieron a comer. Por alguna extraña razón Levi había quedado sentado junto a Eren, quien nervioso se recriminaba lo cruel del destino, solo trataba de ignorar su presencia pero le resultaba difícil pues se sentía brutalmente atraído a él pero debía disimularlo.

_-Espero que todos cumplan con sus obligaciones aunque no estemos sus autoridades aquí. _Dijo el comandante con seriedad a todos en la mesa.

_-¿No estarán_? Preguntó curioso Eren ante todos, quienes ya tenían esa información desde antes.

_-¿No lo sabias_? _Ah cierto últimamente has estado tan distraído y malhumorado que no escucha las noticias. _Exclamó Armin con una sonrisa

_-Dejen al pobre… Solo porque está enamorado… _Comento uno de sus burlones compañeros haciéndolo sonrojar completamente pues Levi como todos le dirigió la mirada.

_- Sabes que el amor puede debilitarnos y no nos permite rendir como debemos… Eres un idiota si te enamoras._ Hablo Levi con seriedad dirigiendo su mirada despectiva a Eren, claro que el joven sabía que aquello iba dirigido para él.

_-Yo…_ murmuraba nervioso Eren ante eso ya de por si se sentía confundido y Levi solo complicaba todo en su interior, era como advertencia.

_-Creo que el amor puede fortalecernos no debilitarnos ya que nos da un motivo para luchar…_ Levantándose de su asiento Eren apretando sus puños hablaba en alto y con evidente frustración ante la mirada atónita de todos, pues entonces Eren daba a entender que estaba interesado en alguien al defender ese sentimiento del amor.

_-No creo que sea buena idea responderle así a un superior, y menos a uno que pierde el control con facilidad…_ Hablaba Irvin con la ceja arqueada viendo como Levi solo mostraba indiferencia a esas palabras, prácticamente era una declaración de amor de Eren a su persona.

_-Déjalo le castigare después por su insolencia… Siéntate…_ Acertó a decir Levi ordenándole al joven mientras bebía un sorbo de agua.

_-Sí, señor…_ Respondió Eren avergonzado pensando ahora en lo que había dicho se sentó ante la mirada extrañada de todos quienes escucharon esa leve discusión, formándose un silencio en el comedor pues sabían que en cualquier momento Levi podía levantar su mano y abofetear al joven.

_-deberíamos abrir un debate sobre eso una de estas noches sería divertido, y tal vez confesemos nuestros secretos amorosos…_ Exclamaba emocionada Hanji rompiendo ese incomodo silencio que inundaba el lugar.

_-recuerda que la mayoría de los de aquí son muy jóvenes y no han vivido tanto como nosotros así que creo que tengan grandes historias._ Comentaba el comandante con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-bueno si, pero será divertido abochornarlos con nuestras historias…_ Respondía con una enorme sonrisa pervertida Hanji.

_-Ni que tú tuvieras muchas…_ dijo Irvin con una sonora sonrisa causando gracia entre todos que comenzaron a reír al ver el rostro molesto de Hanji, mientras tanto levi y Eren estaban serios cada cual en sus pensamientos cuando el joven sintió un dedo rozar su pierna con delicadeza, era su capitán con la mirada aparentaba no hacer nada bajo la mesa . El joven se avergonzó y pensando que no sería más objeto de burla de él, se levantó de su asiento.

_-Debo retirarme, con permiso…_ Dijo seriamente el joven saliendo del comedor. Levi solo siguió como si nada los amigos de Eren ya no sabían que pensar de su amigo estaba tan extraño que ya se estaban viendo en la obligación de intervenir.

-_maldito presumido_… Murmuraba molesto el joven caminando hacia su habitación entrando se encerró en ella con el ceño fruncido se quedó dormido.

_-¿Cuánto dormí?_ Decía el joven abriendo los ojos encontrándose que ya había anochecido, levantándose se lavó la cara salió a entretener la mente no quería pensar más en él.

_-Es tarde para andar paseando…_ Decía sarcástico Levi encontrándose sorpresivamente con Eren en uno de los oscuros pasillos, la verdad ya no se veía a nadie ya todos debían estar en sus habitaciones durmiendo.

_-Iré a mi cuarto, buenas noches_… Respondió nervioso Eren dando media vuelta dirigiéndose nuevamente a su habitación, dando unos pasos sentía que lo seguía su capitán.

_-¿Por qué me sigue? ¿No cree que vaya a mi habitación? _Preguntó en voz baja Eren sin voltear a ver la pequeña figura que lo seguía.

_-Iré a mi oficina… lastimosamente queda por aquí mismo…_ Respondió seriamente Levi.

_-¿Mañana se ira?_ Preguntó Eren con curiosidad pues sabía que él y el comandante partirían temprano por la mañana.

_-Sí, una larga reunión tenemos con otras autoridades…_ Respondió Levi sorprendiendo un poco al joven pues no creyó que él le contestara amablemente.

_-¿Puedo acompañarlo a su oficina? _Exclamó algo esperanzado el joven aunque se había prometido así mismo no seguirle el juego, de alguna forma se sentía tentado de participar de ese juego amoroso.

_-¿Qué piensas seducirme?_ Contestó con sarcasmo el mayor haciendo avergonzar al joven.

_-No, solo quiero hablar con usted y el pasillo no es buena idea para ello…_ respondió Eren deteniendo su paso para caminar junto a Levi hacia su oficina.

_-¿Quieres que te tome de la mano_? Dijo burlón el capitán al ver la sumisión del joven.

_-Solo quiero caminar junto a usted… _Acertó a decir el joven con inocencia, haciendo que Levi arqueara una ceja ante esa extraña pero en el fondo dulce petición. Caminaron hasta la oficina en silencio, cerrando el joven la puerta el capitán se sentaba en su silla.

_-Señor, ¿Qué significa todo esto conmigo para usted? ¿Soy un juego? No entiendo… _Hablaba Eren con algo de tristeza y confusión parado frente al escritorio de su superior que solo lo miraba fijamente.

_-No te daré explicaciones de eso, sé muy bien que te sientes cómodo conmigo… de lo contrario no estarías aquí conmigo a solas en medianoche…_ Respondió fríamente el superior confundiendo más al joven.

_-Puede ser, entonces esto será así… Tomará de mi lo que quiera y nada más… No tengo derechos a cuestionamientos ni nada… _Dijo el joven que trataba de encontrar lógica a todo ello.

_-Algo así… No te obligare a nada, pero tú tambien no me exigirás nada… _Exclamaba Levi mientras jugaba con uno de sus dedos esperando la respuesta del joven.

_-Creo que estará bien…_ Respondió el joven con una pequeña sonrisa se arriesgaba a un juego peligroso a una relación amorosa en el que podía salir fuertemente lastimado pero estaba enamorado de él así que no tuvo opción más que aceptar además sospechaba que su superior también sentía algo por el pero su orgullo no le permitiría aclararlo. Acercándose donde estaba su superior se arrodilló frente a él, buscando su rostro con sus manos quedando a pocos centímetros uno del otro, se quedaron viendo sin mencionar palabra alguna comprendieron que aquello seria el inicio de su extraña y secreta relación por así llamarlo. Rozando sus labios por unos segundos de manera sensual, no bajaban la mirada cuando finalmente unieron sus labios en un intenso beso concretando su inicio. Después de unos minutos se separaron donde la brillante luz de la luna los alumbraba a través de la ventana ambos jadeantes tratando de recuperar el aliento, desviaban la mirada, Eren trató de ser cariñoso con Levi, pues quería abrazarlo pero solo sintió como él lo empujaba con fuerza, sentándolo en el piso bruscamente.

_-No te pongas cariñoso, ya nos besamos no me pidas más…_ Exclamó fríamente Levi al joven que sentado en el piso, a quien no le sorprendía esa rara muestra de afecto, con una sonrisa se levantó.

_-Espero te vaya bien en tu reunión, regresa pronto te estaré esperando…_ Decía el joven con una sonrisa quien se acercaba a su superior dándole un último beso en los labios extrañamente Levi se dejó consentir de esa forma.

-_Cállate mocoso…_ Exclamó Levi con molestia viendo a su Eren salir de la oficina quien al ver que ya se había marchado esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, luego de unos minutos estaba arreglando unos papeles antes de salir de su oficina disponiéndose a ir a su habitación donde descansaría pues a la mañana siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano.


	4. Temor y amor

A la mañana siguiente cuando apenas se veía claridad los dos superiores vestidos con sus uniformes se disponían a marcharse, al montar sus caballos pasaban quietamente por uno de los patios, viendo la figura de alguien sentado en una piedra.

_-¿Quién es el que está sentado allí, mientras todos duermen todavía? _Preguntaba Irvin con curiosidad no podía distinguir quien era el que estaba allí sentado.

_-No sé... pero iré a reprenderlo... ¿Podrías adelantarte? Ya te alcanzo..._ Respondió Levi sabiendo de quien se trataba, con su caballo se dirigía hacia esa misteriosa figura en la casi oscuridad de la madrugada.

_-Señor, me alegra haberlo encontrado antes de que se marchara…_ Exclamaba alegremente Eren poniéndose de pie acercándose a Levi.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estas acosando?_ Preguntó seriamente Levi mientras veía que Eren acariciaba el rostro de su caballo.

_-No, solo que no podía dormir y decidí dar un paseo. _Respondió tímidamente Eren sin dirigir la mirada a su superior.

_-Claro y decidiste pasear por donde sabias que tendría que pasar... _Dijo Levi con sarcasmo viendo la sonrisa traviesa de Eren que trataba de ocultar.

_-Es coincidencia señor_. Exclamó el joven con alegría dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a su superior.

_-Vete a dormir, además está haciendo frío. _Decía con indiferencia Levi desviando la mirada de esa hermosa sonrisa que aunque no lo admitiera lo tenía fascinado, viendo como al decir esas palabras de aparente preocupación los ojos de Eren brillaron de emoción.

_-No me preocupo por ti por si acaso, así que no pongas esa cara de estúpido… _Exclamaba con molestia el mayor al ver ese rostro ilusionado del joven.

_-¿Cuándo volverá?_ Acertó a decir el joven calmando su emoción lo que menos quería que Levi se molestara con él y lo terminara pateando.

_-Tal vez mañana, todo depende de la aburrida reunión_. Respondió Levi con gesto de resignación.

_-Voy a extrañarlo..._ Dijo con ternura Eren y un notorio sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas al mostrar esa clase de sentimiento, mientras se abrazaba a la delgada pierna de su superior que en ese caballo no acertaba que hacer, pues eran palabras sinceras y esa sumisión era atrayente.

_-No quiero romanticismos, ¿Te queda claro?_ Respondió Levi con molestia después de rápidos segundos pateando levemente a Eren para que se alejara, quien sabía de antemano a que se expondría por mostrarse cariñoso no le sorprendía la actitud de Levi solo bajó la mirada y sonrió levemente.

_-Sí, señor... Lo entiendo... Suerte entonces..._ Hablaba Eren con resignación dándole la espalda a su superior y se disponía a marcharse a su habitación.

_-¿Te vas sin despedirte?_ Preguntó seriamente Levi sin bajarse de su robusto caballo, a lo que el joven no entendía la pregunta acercándose a él nuevamente.

_-Pero usted dijo que..._ Decía confundido el joven cuando en un rápido movimiento Levi bajaba del caballo besando al joven que sorprendido solo correspondió ese beso de despedida, mientras los primeros cálidos rayos de sol los alcanzaba separándose a los pocos segundos, Levi montó su caballo dejando al joven aún más enamorado pues se notaba en su mirada.

_-Debo decirte algo importante…_ Hablaba Levi con seriedad mirando fijamente a Eren .

_-Dígame…_ Respondía algo ilusionado el joven pensando que le daría alguna palabra cariñosa o algo por el estilo aunque contemplaba que aquello sería un acto imposible.

_-Limpia mi oficina y mi habitación, nos vemos mañana…_ Salió de prisa el capitán dejando con una pequeña sonrisa al joven a quien había besado segundos atrás, Eren sospechaba que diría algo así cuando la figura de su capitán desapareció con alegría se dirigía a su habitación pues pronto seria hora en que todos despertaran.

_-¿Quién era? ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?_ Preguntaba Irvin cuando su colega se juntaba a él en el camino.

_-Era un holgazán que madrugó sin motivo aparente._ Respondió Levi con indiferencia aun sentía el sabor de los labios del joven sobre los suyos en ese pequeño beso de despedida.

_-Pensé que te estabas despidiendo de alguien_… Hablaba burlonamente Irvin sin saber la verdad de que eso era así, Levi solo lo miró mal por su comentario, pero en su mente estaba la imagen de ese jovencito de cabello castaño oscuro y vivaces ojos color verde, de carácter algo impulsivo que lo tenía de alguna forma al borde de la locura pues no dejaba de pensarlo aunque el mismo lo negaba, no encontraba lógica a todo ese sentir además de ser alguien de su mismo sexo, mucho menor que él, algo lo agobiaba aún más pues ambos eran enemigos naturales si se lo viera de alguna lógica perspectiva, Eren es un titán que estaba prácticamente obligado a servir a la humanidad pero si no resultaba y este se convirtiera en amenaza el sería el principal encargado de eliminarlo, ¿Cómo podría amarlo? ¿Si llegara el momento, como lo mataría? Seguramente ya no podría, eso lo hacía pensar en su actual situación, pero ahora sentía que no podía vivir sin probar de esos cálidos labios, de esos graciosos gestos que hacía ese joven, de tantos otros detalles que valoraba y también amaba, le reconfortaba pensar que por lo menos ahora había alguien esperaba su regreso lanzando un leve suspiro de forma inconsciente.

_-Suspirando… ¿Recordando a alguien?_ Exclamó con burla Irvin al notar ese suspiro en Levi, quien molesto solo lo ignoró.

_-No, pensaba en las horas aburridas que pasaremos…_ Respondió con un bostezo Levi desviando el tema, ambos siguieron su camino.

_-Hoy estas de buen humor…_ Comentó Armin al ver que su amigo no dejaba de sonreír.

_-Debe ser porque su verdugo lo ha dejado libre por hoy…_ Hablaba Jean con sarcasmo pues Levi era quien estaba a su cargo y era el que lo vigilaba de cerca.

_-tonterías…_ Respondió sin dar importancia a ese comentario y la verdad que ahora que se daba cuenta que su penetrante mirada no estaría sobre él como siempre, su corazón dio un vuelco comenzando a extrañarlo provocando una rara melancolía en su interior, aunque se reconfortaba en recordar lo sucedido horas atrás, el inicio de su relación por decirlo de algún modo y la dulce despedida de la mañana, eso lo animaba nuevamente. Después del almuerzo Eren decidió limpiar la habitación de Levi.

_-Pero esto ya está demasiado limpio, parece que antes de marcharse dejó todo listo, entonces ¿Por qué pidió que aseara?_ Decía en medio de un suspiro el joven viendo todo reluciente de limpio, así que decidió sentarse en una silla observando detalles de esa modesta y nada extraordinaria habitación solo una mesa donde estaba una libreta unas repisas donde habían unas ropas, su mirada se fijó en la cama, a los pocos segundos un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas.

_-Pero… ¿Qué estoy pensando?... ¿Cómo puedo pensar en ello?... Además él no me pediría eso… ¿O sí? _Murmuraba avergonzado Eren imaginándose lascivas ideas en su mente, salió de inmediato de la habitación. Llegando la noche todos estaban reunidos en el patio encendieron una fogata aprovechando que sus superiores no estaban solo se divertían en amenas conversaciones. Eren estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos el amor le había llegado y lo había golpeado duramente pues su mente deliraba en ese hombre de baja estatura anhelando que llegara pronto.

_-Eren…._ Gritaba Armin sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

_-¿Por qué me gritas?_ Decía molesto el joven.

_-Llevo rato llamándote y tú no respondías, somos amigos deberías contarme si algo te preocupa._ Hablaba Armin algo preocupado a lo lejos la mirada de Mikasa posaba sobre ellos.

_-Nada me preocupa, solo debo pensar algunas cosas…_ Respondió amable Eren pues sabía que la preocupación de su amigo era sincera pero no por eso confesaría su secreto amoroso.

_-Ahh, sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien cuentas conmigo y Mikasa, ella está un poco preocupada pues tú te has mostrado extraño estos días._ Comentaba su amigo mientras ambos contemplaban el fuego.

_-Si algo me ocurriera lo sabrían, se los prometo…_ Dijo Eren con aparente sinceridad aunque de cierta forma mentía pues no diría su valioso secreto.

_-¿Ustedes dos que se secretean?_ Dijo Hanji con una sonrisa extraña casi pervertida al ver como los dos jóvenes hablaban en confidencia, los jóvenes se avergonzaron pues todos se burlaban en medio de risas y burlas.

Al día siguiente eren se mostraba ansioso y a cada rato se asomaba a ver si llegaba su apuesto capitán pero no habían rastro de ellos, la verdad nadie sabía a qué hora regresarían pero seguramente vendrían con alguna nueva misión así que todos disfrutaban de sus horas libres, o tal vez sus últimas horas de vida ya que en cada misión era un reto regresar vivos aunque sonara pesimista pero la dura realidad. Llegó la noche Eren casi no había comido de verdad extrañaba la presencia de Levi, a la vez se sentía preocupado de que algo llegara a pasarle. Cuando todos escucharon unos caballos a lo lejos, sabían que habían regresado, Eren trataba de disimular su emoción y con una pequeña sonrisa se acercaba a la entrada de la base con el pretexto de ayudar a sus superiores. El joven en cuanto vio a Levi sus ojos brillaron y no pudo disimularlo, Levi ignoró aquello y bajándose del caballo con cautela se acercó al joven entregándole un paquete, en el interior de su ser Levi también lo había extrañado y le alegraba verlo más por esa sincera expresión de felicidad del joven pero claramente nunca lo admitiría.

_-Eren, lleva eso a mi oficina… _Ordenó Levi señalando el paquete que le había entregado.

_-Si señor…_ Aceptó gustoso el joven era el pretexto perfecto para estar juntos. Ambos caminaban por los pasillos en silencio, ninguno se atrevía mencionar palabra.

_-¿Se siente bien?_ Preguntó Eren un poco preocupado pues notaba un sonrojo en su capitán, y la mirada un poco llorosa de este.

_-Sí, creo que un poco resfriado… pero ya se me pasara…_ Respondió Levi sin dar mucha importancia al tema.

_-Debería descansar…_ Sugirió preocupado el joven Levi arqueó una ceja con molestia.

_-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer…_ Dijo de forma grosera el capitán, asustando un poco a Eren.

_-Solo sugería, no se moleste._ Dijo nervioso Eren debía aprender a decir las palabras correctas con él, si quería que su relación perdurara. Pasaron varios segundos ambos llegaron a la oficina donde Levi dejaba otros encargos y Eren dejaba ese paquete.

_-¿Me extrañaste?_ Preguntó Levi con sonrisa burlona, el joven avergonzado por esa burla se acercaba a él tomando su mano con devoción rozaba sus labios por los dedos del capitán.

_-Sí, mucho…_ Dijo Eren mientras rozaba sus labios levemente en esa delicada mano y su mirada se fijaba en el mayor, quien se alejó de él toscamente saliendo de la oficina, ante la mirada algo decepcionada del joven que esperaba alguna muestra de afecto por lo menos un beso.

_-Tráeme un té a mi habitación…_ Ordenó Levi caminando hacia la habitación devolviendo las ilusiones al joven, que rápidamente se dirigía a la cocina y preparar ese té a su amado capitán. Pasaron unos minutos, Eren con prisa llevaba una taza de té en su mano caminando por el pasillo por lo visto todos habían ido a dormir. Llegó a la habitación de su superior entrando se encontró con un Levi recostado en su cama, ya no llevaba su uniforme solo una camisa y pantalones se veía adorable y a la vez tentador. Acercándose notó como su capitán estaba acalorado preocupándole en gran manera.

_-Tiene fiebre…_ exclamó el joven posando su mano en la frente del mayor.

_-No me toques,_ Habló molesto Levi apartando bruscamente la mano del joven.

_-Debería traer alguna medicina_… Dijo Eren viendo preocupado a Levi aunque se arriesgaba a ser reprendido.

_-Solo con unos paños bastara… _Viendo la preocupación sincera del joven Levi desviando la mirada le sugirió aquello.

-_Sí, iré por ellos…_ dijo emocionado el joven al sentirse útil para la persona que amaba, saliendo de la habitación iría a buscar agua fresca y unos paños limpios. A los pocos minutos regresó con lo que necesitaba.

_-¿eso está limpio?_ Preguntaba Levi con recelo pues no sabía si esos paños estaban limpios o no quería imaginar que el torpe joven los hubiera encontrado en un baño o de la cocina.

_-Si… Están limpios, los saqué de una sábana limpia…_ Respondió el joven con un gesto de resignación aun en momentos así era increíble que él se preocupara por esos detalles maniáticos.

_-Me quedare a su lado esta noche…_ Dijo el joven poniendo un paño húmedo en la frente caliente del mayor que su mirada molesta no desaparecía a pesar de la fiebre.

_-Mocoso, no necesito tus cuidados._ Habló molesto Levi dedicándole una mirada siniestra a Eren que estaba decidido a cuidarlo sin importar las consecuencias.

_-No sea testarudo, ¿Quién más lo cuidara?_ Decía firme el joven aunque eso le valiera un par de golpes, estaba dispuesto a recibirlos.

_-Siempre me he cuidado solo_… Murmuraba Levi lanzándole el paño humedecido al rostro del joven que resignado lo tomaba nuevamente y se disponía a colocarlo en su afiebrada frente.

_-Antes, ahora estoy con usted no debe estar solo. _Diciendo el joven con dulzura estas sinceras palabras arrodillándose frente a él acariciaba su cabello de forma cariñosa, ambos se quedaron en silencio era extraño que Levi no refutara aquello solo desvió la mirada cuando de repente sintió los labios del joven sobre los suyos.

_-Déjame estoy enfermo, es algo repulsivo besar a alguien que esta así._ Exclamaba molesto Levi empujando al joven quien firme se resistía a separarse de él

_-No me importa…_ Dijo con decisión el joven ante esto Levi a pesar que le daba un poco de recelo decidió besar al joven con pasión contenida de esas horas que estuvieron separados, recostándose el joven en la cama se abrazaban con fuerza mientras jadeaban en ese intenso y apasionado beso en medio de atrevidas caricias que recorrían sus cuerpos entre sí. Sucumbiendo ante el deseo Levi a pesar de su malestar se recostó sobre el joven sin romper ese beso, sus lenguas jugaban atrevidamente entre si y la noche los acogía en esa prematura entrega.

_-Ahhh…_ gemía Eren con un sonrojo en su rostro, sintiendo como los labios de Levi besaban su cuello llenándolo más de deseo.

_-Señor…_ Jadeaba Eren al sentir como su camisa era levantada y la lengua de Levi lamía sus pezones.

_-Parece que presentías esto, y te has bañado antes de que viniera…_ Decía Levi con sensualidad lamiendo levemente su pecho. Nuevamente juntaron sus labios en un lascivo beso ahora Levi sentía el cuerpo arder y no precisamente era por la fiebre, sentía la ardiente necesidad de tomar ese cuerpo, aunque no sabía si era correcto pues seguramente era la primera vez de Eren y en su mente vagaba una duda ¿su transformación? que le garantizaba que no se convirtiera en titán en el calor del momento y ocasionara algún desastre, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió la aparente inocente mano del joven apretar su miembro con fuerza haciéndolo gruñir.

_-Estas vengándote por los golpes anteriores... _Exclamaba Levi con erotismo pues sentía su miembro erguirse ante esa tosca caricia.

_-No... ¿Me cree capaz de eso?_ Decía el joven con una sonrisa traviesa, Levi de inmediato bajaba su pantalón para que ahora Eren tocara sin la prenda encima haciendo avergonzar al joven que veía el miembro erecto de su superior mostrándoselo.

_-Vamos tócalo ahora... ¿no eres muy perverso? _Dijo Levi con una sonrisa maliciosa y mirada lasciva, Eren excitado lo tomó apretándolo levemente provocando un espasmo de placer al mayor que el joven notó, ambos se unieron en un nuevo beso, mientras Eren no dejaba de acariciar el falo de Levi, quien presuroso bajaba el pantalón del joven notando también que su miembro estaba erecto. Juntando ambos comenzaron a estimularse mutuamente en una deliciosa fricción, unieron sus labios en un provocativo beso lleno de amor y pasion cuando de repente unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta interrumpiendo a los dos amantes que sorprendidos se separaron de inmediato.

_-¿quién es?_ Preguntó Levi con molestia subiéndose el pantalón veía como nerviosamente el joven hacia lo mismo.

_- Irvin me mandó a verte dijo que estabas un poco resfriado, traigo medicina..._ Dijo la voz de Hanji, los dos amantes estaban tratando de calmar sus cuerpos.

-_Estoy bien.._. Decía molesto el capitán mientras se acomodaba bajo las sabanas. Eren con una libreta se daba aire tratando de que en su rostro no se notará ese sonrojo y acaloramiento resultado de lo que hacía anteriormente.

_-Me ordenó traerlo y a ti te ordenó tomarlo... ¿Piensas desobedecer? _Refutaba molesta la mujer detrás de la puerta con una seña Levi ordenó a Eren abrir la puerta, al abrirla Hanji se sorprendió de encontrar al joven allí.

- _Pensé que estabas solo, es raro que alguien te haga compañía…_ Dijo sospechosa la mujer entrando a la habitación dirigiéndose al capitán que seriamente no mostraba emoción alguna.

_-Me rogó el cuidarme, así que se lo permití… Eren debes ir y buscar un poco de agua fresca…_ Hablaba Levi sin inmutarse de la mirada sospechosa que le dedicaba la mujer.

_-Sí, señor… _Respondió Eren con nerviosismo pues al contrario de Levi el si se sintió intimidado ante la mirada intrigante de Hanji, el joven se avergonzó y se sonrojó, tomando la pequeña tina salía en busca de agua fresca.

_-No deberías arriesgarte así…_ Dijo la mujer poniendo unas gotas de un pequeño frasco en la taza de té que estaba en la mesa mientras Levi maldecía al joven por no calmar sus sonrojos que lo ponían en evidencia.

_-No entiendo a qué te refieres ¿Qué piensas que me estoy revolcando con ese estúpido mocoso? Creo que ni en eso me sería útil… Ese maldito fenómeno…Deja de imaginarte tonterías…_ Respondió fríamente el capitán que tomaba entre sus manos la taza de té, Eren que escuchaba aquellas duras palabras que sonaban tan sinceras con tristeza mezclado de enojo solo apretaba su puño esperando que pasaran unos segundos entraba a la habitación.

_-Creo que ya no me necesita señor, con permiso…_ Dijo seriamente el joven dejando el agua en la mesa, veía que Levi solo desviaba la mirada sabía muy bien que Eren lo había escuchado, Hanji comprendió que aunque Levi lo negara había algo entre ellos.


	5. Confirmación definitiva

A la mañana siguiente todos desayunaban en el comedor, Eren tenia enormes ojeras que se le notaban, sus amigos se mantenían callados comiendo sus alimentos no querían preguntar lo más obvio pues parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche, pero no acertaban a dar por el motivo de ese desvelo además se notaba su mal humor por la forma enojada en que masticaba la comida.

_-Eren... Los muchachos vamos al pueblo, hoy nos dieron un par de horas para distraernos allí, ¿Quieres acompañarnos? _Comentaba Armin animando a Eren que todavía podía sentir las palabras de Levi en su mente, lo peor era que a pesar de su enojo estaba preocupado por él, pues el único que faltaba en el comedor era su frío capitán, creía que aun estuviera enfermo, teniendo un conflicto interno entre ir a verlo o ignorarlo completamente.

_-Anoche no dormí bien, preferiría quedarme a descansar._ Respondió Eren sin animo alguno, en su mente otra era su disyuntiva.

_-¡Que aburrido eres! _Comentó uno de sus compañeros con una sonrisa.

_-¿Que te tiene tan mal, que ni siquiera disfrutas ya de nuestra compañía? _Acertó a decir Mikasa con enojo, ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de Eren y de cómo ahora simplemente los ignoraba, pasándose sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

_-Nada... Quiero estar solo es todo_, Habló molesto el joven ya tenía suficientes conflictos internos como para soportar quejas de una mujer, levantándose de su asiento sin terminar su desayuno salía del comedor con molestia ante la mirada atónita de todos al escuchar la forma en que Eren trataba a su amiga de infancia, ella solo con tristeza agachó la mirada.

_-Yo tampoco iré..._ Murmuró la joven saliendo también del comedor.

_-Mikasa..._ Dijo Armin tratando de detener a la joven pero el brazo de Jean lo detuvo, era mejor no meterse con una mujer herida. Hanji que tenía ya una noción de lo que pasaba solo sonreía traviesamente mientras observaba esa escena.

_-Los jóvenes de hoy…_ Dijo Irvin con una sonrisa estando sentado junto a Hanji viendo esa extraña escena de amigos. Eren se dirigía al patio donde Levi le había besado por vez primera, no sabía el motivo de estar añorando aquella hermosa vivencia, sentándose pensaba con melancolía en su superior, y se contenía por ir a verlo, pero quería conservar un poco de orgullo y dignidad.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que eras el enfermero personal del capitán? _Decía con una sonrisa Hanji acercándose al joven que sorprendido no acertaba que contestar ante esa insinuación.

_-Yo… no soy su enfermero… Solo lo cuidaba anoche porque vi que estaba mal. Solo fui amable…_ Respondía disimulando su nerviosismo.

_-Es cierto había olvidado ese detalle, en fin estuvo toda la noche con fiebre muy elevada, tuve que cuidarlo ahora seguramente dormirá unas horas. Así que no debes preocuparte._ Decía con otra intención la mujer pues su sonrisa la delataba se estaba divirtiendo con la situación del joven, quien solo agachaba la mirada pensando en alguna respuesta que no comprometiera a su capitán.

_-¿Preocuparme? ¿Por qué lo haría? _Dijo con algo de molestia Eren no dando importancia a la clara insinuación.

_-Soy una mujer y aparte de eso soy muy intuitiva, aunque ambos lo nieguen, ustedes andan en algo extraño. _Dijo acercándose al rostro sonrojado del joven al ver la sonrisa pervertida de la mujer.

_-No es lo que se imagina… _Hablaba el joven al tener tan cerca de su rostro la mirada insinuante de ella.

_-Por favor, el solo hecho de que el capitán te dejara cuidarlo anoche es algo extraño, él nunca se deja ayudar por nadie, a menos que sea para limpiar un lugar alto donde no alcance, pero ese es otro asunto. Además tu actitud de anoche lo confirma, y la forma molesta en que te marchaste al parecer escuchaste lo que dijo de ti, debes saber que lo dijo para librarse de mí, no creo que piense eso. _Exclamaba Hanji alejándose del joven quedándose frente a él con una mano en la cintura Eren solo desviaba la mirada.

_-Aun no entiendo que trata de decir… _Decía el joven tratando de librarse de ella pues comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta.

_-Debo decirte algo pero prométeme que no se lo dirás… _Hablaba ella con un aire misterioso el joven quien intrigado inconscientemente volteó a verla.

_-Esa mirada me dice que lo prometes_… Exclamó emocionada al ver una mirada interesada en Eren.

_- Anoche en su delirio en un momento te nombró… y luego sonrió un poquito… eso fue tan encantador y romántico el que nunca sonríe a menos que sea para burlarse o decir algo desagradable._ Aclaraba emocionada Hanji como si hubiera sido un detalle para ella, el joven en ese momento agachó la cabeza ocultando su alegría aunque no sabía si era verdad pero el solo pensar que su capitán podría estar sintiendo algo por él le emocionaba.

_-Usted lo está inventando, como ya le dije el capitán y yo no tenemos nada…_ Dijo el joven al darse cuenta que prácticamente estaba declarando sus sentimientos con molestia le daba la espalda.

-_Mientras más lo nieguen más me lo confirman, sabes pueden contar conmigo no se lo diré a nadie hasta puedo buscarles un rincón secreto donde puedan saciarse._ Hablaba la mujer con una sonrisa ya había confirmado sus sospechas y le parecía divertido si servía de cupido para ellos sobre todo con el malhumorado Levi verlo en esa situación seria muy interesante.

_-Nooo no diga eso…_ Decía avergonzado el joven al escuchar esa traviesa insinuación recordando lo que horas atrás habían hecho en la cama de Levi y como hubiera terminado sino hubieran sido interrumpidos.

_-Eren, sabes que en unos días tenemos una peligrosa misión, no desperdicies estos días no sabes si volveremos vivos. Aunque el capitán sea muy frio se nota que te tiene un gran aprecio lo descubrí en esa sonrisa de anoche, no seas estúpido._ Acertaba a decir la mujer seriamente a Eren terminando eso se alejó del joven quien se quedó pensativo por largos minutos, a lo lejos veía a sus compañeros partir al pueblo, en la base solo quedaban unos pocos, lanzando un fuerte suspiro con resignación decidió ir a ver a Levi, tocando la puerta escucho su voz indicando que pasara y así lo hizo.

_-Con a ver como estaba,_ Decía el joven con seriedad viendo al capitán sentado en su cama leyendo unos informes.

_-Pensé que estabas molesto_. Respondió Levi sin levantar la mirada de sus papeles.

_-La preocupación puede más que el enojo_. Dijo el joven con un tono nostálgico y sincero que el capitán notó de inmediato.

_-Que romántico…_ Respondió burlonamente Levi sin mirar a Eren que su ser se llenó de enojo contra sí mismo, no debía estar ahí con alguien que se burlaba de su sentir para reprimir su enojo solo apretaba sus puños.

_-Veo que está bien, así que con permiso_… Exclamó Eren reprimiendo su enojo que le provocaba ser objeto de burla, contenía sus lágrimas de decepción y rabia mientras le daba la espalda y se disponía a marcharse se rendía no soportaría más aquello tal vez Hanji le había animado a persistir pero la actitud de Levi le desanimo mucho.

_-Eren,_ Le llamó Levi deteniendo el paso del joven que se preparaba para escuchar algún insulto o burla.

_-¿Si?_ Dijo volteando a ver a su capitán.

_-Acércate..._ Ordenó Levi dejando a un lado esos papeles el joven sorprendido dudaba si tenía que acercarse.

_-Es una orden_. Le gritó Levi con el ceño fruncido el joven se asustó un poco al ver la seriedad del mayor acercándose a paso lento.

_-Dígame señor._.. Murmuraba atemorizado Eren estando cerca del capitán que no apartaba su mirada desafiante de él con un rápido el mayor sometia al joven tumbándolo sobre la cama quedando sobre él.

_-Pero... ¿Qué hace? _Dijo nervioso el joven al verse inmovilizado sintiendo el cuerpo del capitán sobre el suyo, no tenía caso luchar o tal vez dentro de su ser le agradaba estar así, eso lo enfurecía consigo mismo.

_-No olvides quien manda aquí, quédate quieto. _Susurraba Levi suavemente en el oído de Eren quien se estremecía al sentir ese cálido aliento rozar su piel, las fuertes manos del capitán llevaba sus manos hacia atrás en una posición de completa sumisión.

_-Supongo que puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo. _Dijo resignado el joven mirando con enojo a su capitán aunque eso le valiera una paliza al ser desafiante.

_-Ahora que lo pienso no voy a obligarte a quedarte y no voy a detenerte. Te molesta tener que estar en esta posición así que te daré a elegir... Si quieres seguir con esto me besaras, sino quieres márchate y ambos haremos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado olvidaras los besos, olvidaras que anoche gemías en mi cama, y la forma en que nuestros..._ Hablaba Levi con jactancia mientras soltaba el agarre pero se acercaba más al rostro del joven quedando a unos centímetros del otro, sin bajar la mirada ambos recordaron como sus miembros se retorcían entre sí de forma muy placentera.

_-No siga..._ Dijo sonrojado Eren al recordar esa sensación agradable que le brindaba su capitán, quien solo sonreía malicioso al ver el bochorno del joven que desviaba la mirada, ambos estaban con su rostros a un par de centímetros del otro formando un ambiente algo tenso, sentían sus alientos chocar, el de Eren era agitado y ansioso en cambio el del superior era tranquilo sin inmutar nada de su semblante esperaba que Eren tomara su decisión, quien sentía mil emociones en su ser rabia, frustración, incomodidad, vergüenza, pero también dulzura pues sentía el palpitar acompasado de su amado cerca del suyo en una sincronía perfecta en medio de la silenciosa habitación, podía ver en su mirada frialdad pero fijándose bien podía notar cierto brillo en ella que al parecer el superior no podía disimular pero era tal vez producto de un corazón ilusionado, ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de él? ¿En qué momento pasó? Eran las preguntas que atormentaban y a la vez reconfortaban al joven que luchaba consigo mismo para no besarlo y aceptar formalmente su relación, una respuesta llegó de repente inundando su corazón de una abrigadora calidez, siempre lo había admirado y respetado pero todo cambió cuando Levi después de perder a su equipo en esa dura misión, cuando regresaron en el frio atardecer lo vio sentado fuera por una hora mirando al cielo, se veía tranquilo no se notaba tristeza en su mirada, solo estaba allí sentado mirando el cielo, Eren que oculto en una ventana lo observaba por esa hora cuando el capitán esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para levantarse y realizar una de sus actividades, fue en ese momento que su corazón vio a ese hombre tan fuerte de baja estatura siendo solo un humano, un solitario humano. Pasaron días pero no sabía que era ese raro sentir, encerrado en su habitación recuperándose solo Levi ocupaba sus pensamientos pensando que aquello era culpa, fue que decidió afrontarlo pedirle perdón por dejarlo solo sin su valioso equipo pero fue entonces que Levi lo besó de forma sorpresiva confirmando que aquel sentimiento no era culpa, era verdaderamente amor, ese amor que te hace fijarte en la persona menos esperada. Con esa respuesta que había surgido de lo más profundo de su ser viendo fijamente a Levi cerrando los ojos decidió besarlo aceptando voluntariamente lo que surgiría en esa relación con su señor. Levi solo correspondió ese apasionado beso afirmándolo con un fuerte abrazo. Aunque no lo admitiera necesitaba a ese joven y no era solo para que lo satisficiera físicamente sino que había algo que lo atraía de forma casi irracional y no podía explicarlo. Pasaron unos segundos en ese beso de confirmación cuando se separaron mirándose uno al otro de forma sutil, el joven sonrojado y jadeante acariciaba el rostro de Levi, quien solo fruncía más el ceño.

_-No creas que todo será fácil conmigo._ Dijo Levi deshaciendo el abrazo pero no se quitaba del joven que recuperaba el aliento después de ese apasionado beso.

_-Lo sé... Usted es..._ Dijo con dificultad el joven

_-¿soy qué_? Exclamó con una mirada asesina Levi asustando a Eren

_-Nada... Estoy a sus pies mi señor..._ Respondió atemorizado el joven, Levi se quitaba de encima sentándose a lado de él.

_-Pensé que irías de paseo con tus amigos…_ Hablaba Levi rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

_-No, no quería salir..._ respondió el joven sentándose también ambos no se dirigían la mirada.

_-Querías quedarte conmigo, que dulce... o tal vez tenías la intención de terminar lo de anoche..._ Habló el capitán mirando con lascivia al joven que avergonzado agachaba la cabeza sintiendo la mano del mayor acariciar su pierna de forma sensual haciéndolo estremecer.

_-No, pretendía eso..._ Dijo nervioso el joven pero con disimulo se acercaba a Levi de forma provocativa.

_-Igual no estoy de humor para quitarte la virginidad ahora, tengo sueño debe ser por la medicina de Hanji... _Respondió Levi con naturalidad empujando al joven, recostándose le daba la espalda al parecer iba a dormir, Eren no acertaba que pretendía el capitán solo se quedó confundido y avergonzado ante esa aclaración.

_-Se... señor... ¿cómo puede decir las cosas así?_ Exclamaba Eren con todo el rostro rojo al pensar en su virginidad perdiéndose en esa cama.

_-¿Qué cosas? Hablar de sexo... Es cierto aun eres un niño, no solo emocional sino físicamente también...lo noté anoche tu pene está en crecimiento..._ Respondió el capitán dándose la media vuelta y ver la vergüenza del joven a la vez que señalaba su virilidad, haciéndolo avergonzar aún más.

_-Se... se... ñor..._ Decía Eren con vergüenza ahora se estaba burlando de su miembro, ese hombre no tenía escrúpulos pensaba el joven al notar la sonrisa sínica de Levi.

_- Te avergüenzas con facilidad pareces una chica._ Refutó molesto el capitán.

_-Señor no soy una chica... y mi pene crecerá ya lo vera y será como el suyo..._ Dijo el joven rápidamente por la vergüenza de esas palabras.

_-Eres un desvergonzado hablando de esa manera, deberé educarte mejor. _ Regañaba frunciendo más el ceño Levi al joven que no entendía que aquello tenía un doble sentido.

_-Pero... usted... _Decía confundido el joven, si fue el quien comenzó a hablar de ese tema y ahora era el regañado.

_-Puedes marcharte eres ruidoso no puedo dormir..._ Dijo con un pequeño bostezo Levi dándose media vuelta y retomar su sueño.

_-Se... ñor... ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir con usted?_ Dijo tímidamente el joven arriesgándose a ser pateado y lanzado contra la pared.

_-No, me gusta dormir solo. _Respondió secamente el capitán pero Eren se alegró de que por lo menos no fue golpeado.

_-Por favor, prometo no molestarlo..._ Me quedare aquí en este lado y usted en el suyo. Casi rogaba el joven, Levi solo asintió causando gran emoción en el joven que se reprimía de abrazarlo.

_- Eso sí cuidado mientras duermo te da por excitarte y te masturbes en mi cama. Eso sería asqueroso..._ Decía el capitán con seriedad Eren avergonzado solo agitaba negativamente la cabeza.

_-Descanse señor... _Dijo en un susurro el joven dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla del capitán de inmediato se acomodó recostándose en la cama.

-Mocoso... Murmuró Levi mirando de reojo como la espalda del joven quedaba a espalda suya, sonrió un poco mientras se dormía, el joven feliz se moría por voltear y abrazar a Levi pero eso sería peligroso conteniendo sus ganas decidió dormirse también. Pasó una hora que era suficiente para reponer algo del sueño perdido en la noche.

_-Inútil... despierta... ¿Cuánto más piensas dormir?_ Gritaba Levi tirando de la cama a Eren lanzándolo al piso.

_-Señor, podría haberme levantado de forma más amable._ Se quejaba el joven por el fuerte golpe recibido sentado en el piso.

- estabas dejando saliva en mi cama, eso es... Hablaba molesto el capitán con mirada furiosa desde la cama viendo al joven en el piso.

_-Señor, pero..._ Decía Eren mientras se levantaba a la vez pensaba en la extraña actitud de Levi, pero entendía que era parte de su maniática obsesión por la limpieza.

_-Sé lo que estás pensando mocoso, cuando nos besamos cambiamos fluidos no debería ser tan estricto con esto_. Dijo molesto Levi levantándose también se dirigía a tomar una sabana limpia.

_-Sí, eso estaba pensando..._ Exclamó algo emocionado Eren pues al parecer ambos comenzaban a entenderse aun sin palabras.

_-Pues una cosa es mi boca y otra mi cama y mi almohada..._ Refutó el capitán mientras cambiaba la sabana con molestia a la vez al ver el gesto emocionado del joven, Levi le dirigió una mirada con una señal le pedía seriamente que se acercara , con un poco de recelo se acercaba, pensando que recibiría un golpe por haber ensuciado la sabana o por mostrarse emocionado, pero a cambio de ello recibió un pequeño beso en los labios de Levi luego sintió como lo empujaba y el mayor arreglaba su almohada.

_-Ya vete, basta que Hanji sepa lo de nosotros no me gustaría que todos se enteraran,_ habló Levi ante la sorpresa del joven al escuchar esas palabras y ese tierno beso, en las afueras se escuchaban que sus compañeros regresaban era momento de separarse.

_-Si... Nos vemos en el comedor mi señor..._ Dijo el joven con una enorme sonrisa, mientras salía dejando al capitán con una ceja arqueada al ver la alegría del joven que se marchaba.

-_Veremos cuánto dura esto_… Exclamó Levi, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada con algo de tristeza. Mientras que en un pasillo Eren y Mikasa se toparon, con extrañeza ella veía la enorme sonrisa de su amigo quien la quitaba de inmediato.

_-¿Por qué estás tan contento? _Hablaba seria Mikasa a su amigo.

_- Si estoy malhumorado me preguntas si estoy animado también ¿Qué pasa contigo?_ Respondió molesto Eren.

_-Solo me preocupo por ti, _ Decía la joven con tristeza al escuchar esa ruda respuesta.

_-Pues no deberías, no te lo he pedido…_ Le advirtió enojado con un grito Eren mirándola mal, la joven se quedó paralizada al escuchar aquello nunca Eren le había hablado así, sus ojos involuntariamente amenazaban con llorar no tenía malas intenciones en verdad se preocupaba por él.

_-Lo siento, no debí gritarte_… Exclamaba Eren con arrepentimiento a pesar de todo ella era su familia, su preocupación era genuina aunque no tenía razón para ello, los dos jóvenes se abrazaron, a unos metros alguien observaba la tierna escena sin que ellos se percataran.

_-Maldito mocoso…_ Murmuró Levi dando media vuelta tomando el camino contrario.


	6. Ocultando emociones

Ahora a quien se veía contrariado pateando piedritas era a Levi que caminaba en dirección de los establos donde estaba su caballo, en su mente estaba fija la imagen que captaron sus ojos pocos segundos atrás, Eren abrazando a la joven con la cual se había criado, aunque sabía que su relación era de familia, pero antes de entablar su ahora relación con el joven había notado la forma en que esa chica fuerte miraba a Eren y precisamente no era con ojos de amor como hermana, eso lo hizo molestar aún más.

_-Mocoso idiota, acabamos de estar juntos y ya estaba abrazándola. Esto no son celos, no lo son. _Hablaba para sí mismo el sargento mientras acariciaba a su caballo, en su mirada se notaba confusión y enojo, por un lado sentía decepción del joven que minutos atrás había besado tiernamente en los labios al despedirse, Levi pensaba que después de muchos años de vivir en soledad estaba finalmente abriendo su corazón a alguien que tal vez solo actuaba por su edad de curiosidad y experimentar nuevas sensaciones lo hacía enojar y se negaba así mismo el humillante hecho de sentir celos.

_-Veo que estás mejor..._ Decía un rubio alto entrando a la caballeriza interrumpiendo los pensamientos confusos de Levi, que miró al comandante con desanimo.

_-Te perdiste el paseo, estuvo entretenido... _Hablaba Erwin queriendo entablar conversación con el serio sargento que comenzó a alimentar a su caballo con algunas hojas.

_-En serio, ¿Que pudo ser tan entretenido? _Preguntó Levi con mala cara.

_-Para que contarte, traes una cara... Si todavía te sientes mal deberías descansar, te necesitamos sano para la misión próxima._ Dijo algo preocupado el comandante sin saber que la cara de Levi no era por el resfriado sino por su confusión emocional.

_-Estoy bien, voy a limpiar, todos estos inútiles no han limpiado en mi ausencia._ Refunfuñaba con mala cara Levi mientras se disponía a salir de allí, para buscar su escoba y demás implementos para limpiar.

_-Bueno tu despacho lo noté limpio cuando en la mañana entré por unos informes, creo que alguien se empeñó en mantenerla aseada. _Dijo en tono sarcástico Erwin el sospechaba que Levi tenía algún amorío con alguien cercano pues notaba sus cambios, imaginaba que era alguna mujer, no un joven y menos el joven a quien tenía bajo su vigilancia. Aquel comentario hizo molestar al sargento que mantenía un grado de confianza con Erwin así que solo se limitó a mirarlo mal.

_-el tono de tu comentario me parece molesto, si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo de una vez._ Dijo molesto Levi su mirada parecía confusa, ante esa reacción el comandante solo alzó los hombros y decidió no ponerse a discutir con él, era un comentario sin mala intención así que formar una pelea de ello le parecía absurdo.

_-Nada, disculpa si te moleste…_ Dijo sinceramente el comandante, Levi desviaba la mirada y lo vio alejarse.

_-El amor te ha golpeado fuertemente, Levi…_ Susurraba el comandante dirigiéndose a su despacho pues notaba que desde hace días atrás un Levi muy pensativo y distraído , algo diferente en su semblante también.

Levi agarraba sus implementos y se disponía a limpiar no sin antes ordenar que limpiaran a los que se les cruzaba por el camino quien temerosos acataban la orden, pronto se veía a algunos en el patio cortando maleza, limpiando los establos, los pasillos, corredores.

_-Creo que el sargento está recuperado… _Decía Armin con una sonrisa al ver a algunos compañeros limpiando con dedicación, Eren y Mikasa que caminaban junto a él miraban también el movimiento repentino de todos.

_-Deberíamos hacer lo mismo…_ Acertó a decir Eren con una enorme sonrisa, gesto que sus amigos no pasaron por alto.

_-Te hace feliz el limpiar parece…_ Dijo burlonamente su amigo Eren solo borró su sonrisa y les dio la espalda a ambos.

-Bueno, no… solo decía… Murmuró Eren con un sonrojo hablando de repente de otra cosa para cambiar el tema, a los pocos minutos Eren caminaba delante de sus amigos con su pañuelo en la cabeza y otro en el cuello listo para subirlo a su boca para taparse cuando empezara a limpiar, Armin y mikasa que eran obligados por su amigo a ponerse igual solo optaron por cargar el pañuelo en el cuello. Buscaron al sargento por unos minutos en todo la base cuando finalmente lo hallaron en una de las habitaciones.

_-Señor, venimos a ayudarle… _Decía Eren ocultando su emoción al verlo, no se habían visto en unos minutos pero ya lo extrañaba y ansiaba verlo, el sargento no pudo evitar posar su mirada en Eren que se veía hermoso y radiante con su atuendo de limpiar pensaba Levi, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando su mirada rodó a la figura femenina que estaba junto a él, haciéndole recordar ese abrazo que Eren le regalaba minutos atrás, trayendo nuevamente esa sensación de enojo lo que se conoce como celos aunque él no lo admitiera.

_-Ah Eren…_ Lanzó como a manera de bufido molesto mirando mal al trio de jóvenes sobre todo su mirada se enfocaba en Eren y Mikasa ignorando al rubio de los tres, eso le dio mala espina a Eren había algo diferente en esa mirada fría.

_-limpien el patio._ Ordenó Levi sin mayor importancia, los tres hicieron una reverencia y se disponían a salir, antes de eso Eren pidió a sus amigos adelantarse debía preguntar algo a su superior y así lo hicieron sus amigos.

_-Señor… Me preguntaba… ¿Si podríamos estar juntos después de la cena? _Preguntó Eren con un notorio sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa pues aunque sabía que prácticamente su relación con Levi estaba confirmada, no habían concretado como sería, ¿Cuándo podrían estar juntos? ¿Qué tiempo pasarían juntos para no levantar sospechas? Eran sus dudas además era su primera relación amorosa no sabía que debía hacerse. Levi que estaba enojado por su reciente e incómoda situación pensó ocultar sus celos con hostilidad al muchacho que ansioso esperaba una respuesta.

-_Eren, te estas ofreciendo tan fácil…_ Dijo Levi con sarcasmo mirando con desprecio al joven que sintió su ser desvanecerse ante esa cruel respuesta, él no pensaba en pasar la noche con él lo que quería era caminar, conversar mientras se conocían un poco más, claro que no descartaba la idea de disfrutar el contacto con el mayor pero la prioridad no era eso.

_-Yo no lo decía en ese sentido, lo que quise decir, nada… Mejor me voy, veo que esta de malhumor, discúlpeme con permiso._ Dijo al borde de las lágrimas Eren realmente se sintió herido ante esa aclaración ofensiva mucho más viniendo de la persona que amaba, en su mente la decepción y enojo lo embargaban, pensando en que todo aquello era un error ese hombre nunca lo amaría, se disponía a salir, Levi sintió una punzada dentro de su ser al ver el rostro dolido de su ahora amante, intentaba detenerlo pero no doblegaría su orgullo.

_-Claro, tus queridos amigos te esperan…_ Dijo el mayor con molestia y tono sarcástico, sabiendo que Eren seguramente se encontraría con Armin y Mikasa pensar en ella lo hizo apretar los puños, Eren se sorprendió ante esa frase, sin detenerse siguió su camino.

_-¿Celoso? Él está celoso… No lo creo…_ Murmuraba Eren aplacando un poco el mal momento que había pasado minutos atrás, pensando en ello le encontró un poco de lógica a la inesperada actitud de Levi, sabía que con su carácter era natural sentirse posesivo eso lo animó secando unas lágrimas esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

_-Aunque esto me cause una paliza comprobare si son celos._ Dijo Eren con decisión, mientras veía a lo lejos a sus amigos pensaba en como podría comprobar su extraña teoría sobre los celos de Levi y de cierta forma vengarse por su malos tratos.

_**Espero les haya gustado trataré de actualizar más seguido, si ha sido de su agrado o desagrado me gustaría saberlo. Gracias por leer... besos :***_


	7. Revelando sentimientos

Después de ese roce desagradable entre Levi y Eren, no se vieron durante todo el día, pero al llegar la hora de la cena donde el joven pondría su plan que había ideado en la tarde. Todos estaban sentados comiendo y conversando de forma animada, el sargento dirigia su mirada fija a sus alimentos, Eren con disimulo lo miraba esperando le diera alguna señal de arrepentimiento pero no la hizo más bien Levi lo ignoraba rotundamente, haciendo enfurecer a Eren quien se convencía cada vez más de hacer lo planeado.

_-Eren ¿estas molesto?_ Preguntaba con curiosidad Armin sentado junto a él viendo como este parecía temblarle la ceja por contener el enojo.

_-Estoy bien, solo me pica el ojo..._ Dijo Eren con una pequeña sonrisa pretendiendo sobarse el ojo, aquello lo notó Levi que estaba a unos asientos del joven solo arqueó una ceja.

_-Déjame ver... _Habló Armin con amabilidad a su amigo, Eren no había planeado aquello pero ya que surgió la oportunidad la aprovecharía, acercándose los dos jóvenes Armin soplaba lentamente el ojo de Eren que se sonrojó ante esa cercanía no era tanto por Armin ya que era su amigo de toda la vida y en muchas ocasiones hizo lo mismo, era por estar rodeado de tantas personas haciendo esa extraña escena pero la vergüenza valdría la pena si descubría que el orgulloso Levi estaba celoso.

_-uhhh…_ exclamaban algunos al ver el acercamiento de los dos amigos, y sobre todo el sonrojo de Eren, quien buscó de inmediato el rostro del sargento pero notó que este ya no estaba, entre burlas y rostros con muecas risueñas, avergonzado el rubio se separó de su amigo, Eren hizo callar a todos con un grito de enojo, levantándose de su asiento iba al baño a quitar un poco su frustración al no ver que gesto puso su superior ante esa escena.

_-Señor…_ Dijo Eren sorprendido al toparse en el pasillo a Levi que venía de lavarse las manos.

_-Eren…_ Murmuró sin inmutarse ni un poco el mayor ante Eren, formándose un terrible silencio incomodo entre ambos, como queriendo decirse algo pero ninguno se atrevía.

_-Tenemos que hablar._ Advirtió Levi desviando la mirada el joven algo animado asintió con la cabeza.

_-Te espero en el comedor con los otros, debo explicar algo. _Habló Levi siguiendo su camino hacia el comedor, desilusionando por completo al joven, que apretó los puños y se encerró en el baño a mojarse la cara y así tranquilizar el coraje que llevaba dentro, lo que provocaba ese hombre quien lo ofendió en la tarde y ahora simplemente lo ignoraba. Con decisión Eren llegaba al comedor tomando su puesto nuevamente, Levi daba unas indicaciones para las labores del día siguiente a todos, quienes atentos lo escuchaban.

_-Pueden retirarse…_ Ordenó Levi poniéndose de pie luego de unos minutos en que aclaraba unos asuntos, todos se levantaban para ir a descansar a sus habitaciones.

_-Mikasa… puedo hablar contigo en el patio. _Dijo Eren en voz alta para que lo escuchara el mayor, pero a la vez todos lo escucharon, y fijaron su vista en el castaño.

_-Está bien…_ Respondió Mikasa con seriedad viendo a Eren fijamente.

_-Eso suena a una cita romántica…_ exclamó Sasha mientras masticaba todavía y las sonrisas traviesas de todos no se hicieron esperar.

_-¿Se permite eso dentro de su grupo, señor? _Preguntaba Jean algo envidioso a Levi que fríamente veía todo ese alboroto. Eren ansioso esperaba alguna reacción que le indicara los celos si era así perdonaría la ofensa de la tarde.

_-Claro que no lo permito, pero no le ofreció nada indecoroso, solo hablar, así que estará bien. Buenas noches…._ Dijo el mayor ante todos con seriedad sin parecer importarle lo más mínimo, aquello solo hizo enfurecer más al joven.

_-Vamos…_ Exclamó Eren con molestia en medio de la algarabía de todos, siendo seguido por Mikasa que no entendía esa reacción de Eren. Mientras tanto Levi les daba la espalda a todos y salía del comedor a paso firme.

_- Eren… ¿Qué debías decirme?_ Preguntó la joven viendo fijamente a Eren cuando llegaron al patio.

_-Yo… solo quería decir que me siento mal ahora, muy mal…_ Respondía Eren mirando la luna y una lagrima corría por su mejilla, Mikasa le dolió verlo llorar así, y conocía todos sus tipos de llanto pero este era diferente por la mirada de su amigo.

_-¿Por qué? P_reguntó nuevamente viendo como el joven secaba esa vergonzosa lagrima que era muestra de su frustración por enamorarse de quien no debía.

_-No puedo decirlo…_ Respondió él con resignación fijando su mirada a su amiga y casi hermana que sospechaba quien era el amoroso tormento del joven.

_-No importa quién te lastime, si es más fuerte que yo, moriré por defenderte y que no te haga llorar más… _Advirtió decidida la joven pero a la vez era comprensiva, le acariciaba la mejilla al joven.

_-Mikasa…_ Susurró Eren, quien de alguna forma intuyó que su amiga de infancia sabia de su interés romántico no lo negaría ni lo aceptaría por ahora, solo se quedaron callados mirando la luna, Mikasa tenía sus sospechas pero esta noche las confirmó a pesar de que su corazón había sido roto pues ella se imaginaba un futuro con el joven Eren Jeager, ahora no lo percibía sabiendo que él amaba a alguien más, y ese alguien era un hombre que le doblaba la edad, fuerte, de pésimo carácter, además de que si llegara la oportunidad lo mataría fríamente. Pero se prometió a si misma seguirlo cuidando aunque el hiciera su vida junto a alguien más, no le diría nada por ahora tampoco. Se mantendría vigilante, pensaba en lo afortunado que era Levi al poseer el corazón de Eren, pero ¿Qué sentía él? ¿Eren era correspondido? Otra razón más para estar atenta. Pasaron varios minutos y decidieron entrar en esa casi conversación silenciosa, Eren se había descargado un poco más tranquilo decidió ir a dormir a su habitación.

_-Eren…_ Dijo una voz sentado en la cama del joven quien sorprendido miraba fijamente a Levi que cruzado de brazos al parecer lo esperaba.

_-Señor…_ Respondió Eren confundido al encontrarlo allí.

_-Acércate_… Ordenó el mayor fríamente.

_-No…_ Dijo seriamente el joven desafiando al mayor con la mirada que brillaba con enojo.

_-Perro desobediente… te voy a disciplinar… _Dijo Levi parándose de la cama con lentitud y actitud amenazante acorralaba al joven hacia la pared, cambiando su osadía de un momento en temor.

_-Se…ñor_… Balbuceaba Eren al toparse con la pared.

_-Arrodíllate…_ Ordenaba el mayor frente a Eren que atemorizado veía la mirada seria de su señor, con resignación lo hizo arrodillándose.

_-Eren…_ Susurró el mayor quien caminaba rodeando al joven arrodillado.

_-Tú me perteneces…_ Exclamó Levi agarrando el rostro del joven con brusquedad agachándose levemente ante él, de inmediato el joven sintió como esos dulces y cálidos labios se posesionaban de los suyos en un demandante beso que el correspondió sin pensarlo dos veces. Entonces supo que ciertamente Levi estaba celoso y si estaba celoso entonces lo amaba de alguna manera, no pudo evitar sonreír entre ese beso halando a su señor para que se arrodillara también y profundizar ese beso. Estando los dos arrodillados se abrazaron con fuerza, en parte era una confirmación de sus sentimientos.

_-Seré suyo para siempre…_ Murmuró Eren mirando amorosamente a su señor cuando se separaron por la falta de aire.

_-Cállate…_ Exclamó Levi levantándose halaba a Eren de la camisa dirigiéndose a la cama, el joven sonrojado pensaba que su plan fue en parte un éxito aunque precisamente no lo hizo como lo pensaba, ahora entendía más que nunca que amaba con locura a su dominante señor. Levi por su parte, nunca en su vida había tenido que lidiar con celos de esa manera abriéndole los ojos de que realmente amaba a ese mocoso por muy idiota que fuese, amaba a su mocoso y nadie se lo quitaría, ante esas revelaciones internas de cada uno, al llegar a la cama Levi lanzó fuertemente a Eren, ambos se miraron el joven sonreía y el mayor hacia una mueca fingiendo resignación, apagando la luz que tenían cerca solo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana los iluminaba.

_** Gracias por leer espero haya sido de su agrado, debo confesar que amo a Levi tanto así que solo lo comparto con Eren ;) amo esta parejita :D esperare su opinión, besitos :***_


End file.
